Recently, hybrid electric rotary excavators have been being developed, in which a rotary body is driven by an electric motor and other members such as a work equipment and a carrier are driven by a hydraulic actuator (see, for instance, Patent Document 1).
Since the rotation of the rotary body is driven by the electric motor in such electric rotary excavators, even when the rotary body is rotated while a boom and an arm that are driven hydraulically are lifted up, the rotation of the rotary body is not affected by the lifting of the boom and the arm. Accordingly, an energy loss at control valves or the like can be reduced as compared to an arrangement in which the rotary body is hydraulically driven, thereby enhancing energy efficiency.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2001-11897